


Date Night

by SubliminalWriter



Series: Can You Last? [6]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Bisexual Kat Edison, F/F, Jealous Kat Edison, Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Strap-Ons, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubliminalWriter/pseuds/SubliminalWriter
Summary: It's date night for the trio, but Kat and Adena blow off built up tension as the night progresses.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon any mistakes. I finished it, re-read it twice, and now I'm tired. Enjoy.

**_Kat:_ ** _ I won’t be home right away.  _

Adena groans at the growing wetness she feels between her legs, eyes casting up to the ceiling of their apartment as she tries to continuously think of other things, rather than thinking of her girlfriend. If it wasn’t obvious, Adena is beyond wet and it was beginning to be unbearable at this point. What brought about this sudden spike of arousal was none other than the social media director, herself.

Kat was good, she was sneaky and Adena admired that, she totally did because Kat was here to play, and play she did, calling her while she sat in a meeting just to tease her when she could have sent texts instead, but that would be too easy. 

~

_ Adena inwardly groans at the man before her, listening to his melancholy tone as he goes over what he wants her to show in his gallery. Meetings, which she despised, were nothing more than stressful headaches; always happy when a distraction became present such as the vibrating phone in her purse. She searches through it pulling out the vibrating object, noticing Kat’s name appear. She turns to Firuze, “I have to take this, finish up here,” she states, leaving swiftly.  _

_ She clicks accept, soon regretting it, when Kat answers in her post-coitus voice. Kat took the day off while Adena decided to go out to look for potential new places to show her artwork, but here Kat was teasing her as if she wasn’t working, and she secretly loved it. _

_ “Kat, I can’t do this right now,” She tries to say, but she hears the soft chuckle of the younger woman as if she were saying, “Make time!”. _

_ “I was just so wet for you babe,” She hears Kat state, pausing momentarily then continuing with, “But you weren’t here to take care of me,” she finishes, moaning softly into the phone.  _

_ Adena balls up her fist, biting it as she listens to the soft moans of her girlfriend as she pleasured herself over the phone.  _

_ “Baby, please,” She begs, as a wetness settles between her thighs at the sound of her lover sex filled voice.  _

_ “Well since you asked so kindly,” Kat replies bucking her hips into the palm of her hand, her head thrown back, eyes shut tightly as she releases a long drawn out moan into the phone.  _

_ Adena's knees buckle at the sound, using the wall as a brace until Kat has finished torturing her.  _

_ “I just want you to know that I imagined you in between my thighs just now,” she tells her, Adea gripping her phone at the admission.  _

_ “I’m coming home.” Adena answers.  _

_ “You should,” Kat encourages then says, “But I might not be here.”  _

_ “Kat,” Adena calls out, not amused by the antics of her lover. _

_ “Yes, babe,” Kat answers, so innocently, but Adena's isn't here for it.  _

_ “Don’t play with me,” Adena says, but she's answered with a mischievous chuckle from her girlfriend.  _

_ “You’re cute honey,” Kat then says, switching the phone in her hands before saying, “You think you're in charge today.” _

_ “Baby, please,” she finds herself saying once more, back pressed firmly against the wall now.  _

_ “I love it-” she pauses, listening to the labored breathing of Adena’s,  then says, “When you beg.” _

_ “Kat,” Adena trails off thighs pressed tightly together.  _

_ Her girlfriend's words were not helping her, only servicing her destruction, which she most definitely would be getting Kat back for. _

_ “And the way you say my name-” she says this time, licking her lips then finishes with, “Baby, it turns me on so bad. Like the wetness is real.” _

_ Adena grunts, head hitting the wall with a thump, eyes rolling back, trying to keep her wetness from rolling down her own thighs.  _

_ “I’m coming home now,” Adena states, gripping the case of her phone tightly.  _

_ “See you when you get here, or maybe I won't, bye-bye love.” _

_ Kat hangs up the phone, leaving Adena to wallow in her wetness. Heat spreading throughout her body when she replays the conversation in her mind. Not thinking twice when she texts Firuze to finish up as she heads outs the door of the gallery.  _

_ She calls for a cab, shifting from foot to foot as the thought of Kat, and all she had to give her, increases her ever-growing arousal.  _

_ ~ _

Adena removes her jacket, pulling her phone out of her purse to call her girlfriend. It rings once before Adena hears the smugness in Kat’s greeting. 

“You’ll pay for this, Kat,” Adena says while Kat smiles maniacally, branching away from her friends as she speaks to her clearly frustrated lover. 

“That may be, but you’re still the one wallowing in their arousal right now.” Kat softly says, eyeing the occupants of the store they are in, trying to keep her conversation on a need to know basis. 

“Come home, please.”

Kat stops walking, weighing her options; she could go home now and fuck Adena or continue to tease her until she combusted, pinning Kat onto the nearest surface. 

If Kat was being honest, both options were just as appealing as the other, but she chooses option two, chewing at her bottom lip before saying, “I would love to baby, but tonight is date night and we are going out as a group.” 

Adena grits her teeth, Kat wants to play hard to get, but Kat sometimes forgets she has been playing this dominate game for a while now. 

“Are you sure baby? I would love to just stay in tonight and be with you,” Adena then says, hearing Kat take in a sharp breath.

Kat hears the sincerity in Adena's voice, and she almost relents, ready to make her way home to please her woman until Jane walks over.  

“What are you doing?“

“Baby, I have to go. Love you,” she says quickly, hanging her phone up.

Adena grunts, hand slapping the table in aggravation, when she hangs up her phone. There is only one solution now: a cold shower. Damn Kat and her teasing ways. 

~

When night time rolls around, Adena finds herself dressed appropriately for their evening out, Kat’s still applying her lip gloss while Adena eyes scale her body; non-discreetly might she add. 

“Take a picture,” she says jokingly, but Adena does not want to be teased at the moment, pulling Kat in for a heated kiss. 

“I can’t wait until we get home tonight,” Adena starts to say when a knock on the door separates them, Kat moving quickly to answer the door before Adena had a chance to touch her intimately again. She had something in mind for the night, trying something new that she knew Adena would most likely enjoy.

“Ladies, the night young and we have reckless shit to do,” Sutton says when she steps through the threshold of her friend's apartment. 

Kat snickers, grabs her purse then Adena’s purse, handing it off to her before allowing the two to exit before herself. 

When she locks the door, Kat smiles tonight would be a good night, she would make sure of it. 

~

Present time, Bronze Bomber is booming when the six arrive. 

Sutton pulls Alex away to the bar, Jane and Ben following soon after, Kat turns to Adena with a smile, “I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick,” she tells her. 

Adena nods, turning around in the crowd of people, watching her girl walk away because she can, soon finds her attention drawn to another woman, someone she hasn't seen in years. 

She walks over, “Shantell, hey,” she calls over the music. The woman in question turns to look at her, eyes lighting up when she realizes, who has called out to her. 

“Adena, how have you been,” she says, and soon they fall into a comfortable conversation as if they were back in that beautiful room in Jamaica together again. 

So wrapped up with the woman before Adena doesn't notice her girlfriend come out of the restroom, walking over to the two. 

“Babe, I’m back,” Kat says, looking the woman over before turning to Adena. 

“You always worked fast Adena. She a cutie,” she says, holding her hand out adding, “I'm Shantell Jacobs.”

Kat grabs the outreached hand with a smile, replying with, “Kat Edison.”

“Do you mind if I have a dance with your girlfriend,” she then says. 

Kat looks to Adena, “I don't see why not, I'll be at the bar with the others,” she says, kissing Adena on the temple before walking away again. 

The music changes, Despacito Remix begins to play, Adena finds herself being led to the dance floor, but not without the feelings of Kat's eyes on her the whole time. 

Shantell holds a hand out for her, spinning her when she takes holds, pulling her back until they are flush with one another. 

Adena moves her hips in time with the rhythm of the song, Shantell following her lead while her eyes turning to her girlfriend at the bar, prominently watching her move against this other woman. 

Kat, throws back her tequila shot, placing the glass down as she grips the edge of the bar. 

“Hey,” Jane calls, waving her hands in her face. 

“Hi,” Kat answers, feeling the deja vu of the situation, but this time she and Adena were in a much better place, letting nothing and nobody get between them. 

“Why did you agree when you know seeing Adena with other women makes you jealous?”

“Because I don't own Adena. She can do as she pleases as long as it's within reasonable doubt, but even still I trust her more than anything else,” she replies, eyes never leaving her girlfriend winding hips. 

Adena's head falls back and Shantell hands begin to move lower on her body as the song begins to change, grinding into her ex, imagining Kat behind her.

She couldn't help it still imagining Kat from earlier today, pleasuring herself over the phone.

“Okay that's enough of that,” Kat says, standing to her feet, sauntering through the crowded dance floor until she faces to face with Adena, who licks her lips in anticipation. 

“Excuse me, I need to speak with my girlfriend for a minute,” Kat says, which Shantell nods too, backing away from the duo. 

Kat leads Adena through the crowd again until she finds a secluded area away from all other club inhibitors. 

“You think your so charming, huh,” she says in a cold voice. 

Adena stares into dark brown eyes, “No baby I-” she tries to say, but finds herself pinned against the wall. 

“You were just what? Using Shantell to make me jealous. I watched the way you threw your head back. Are you wet right now?”

Adena nods, waiting for Kat's next move while squeezing her thighs together. 

“So you let other women turn you on now? That's my job babe, and only my job,” Kat bites, hands finding their way underneath the dress Adena wore, running through wet folds. 

“No underwear too?” 

Kat smirks at the way Adena’s eyes close at the familiar sensation of her fingers.

“Kat I-”

“Don't talk,” Kat commands, pulling Adena leg up and around her waist. 

It was risky playing the game here at Bronze Bomber, unlike Habit Forming, because anyone could walk over and find them in a compromising position.  

Kat wants to be quick, but then again she wants to torture Adena; what better way to do that then with the torturous game she created, but Kat knew how far to go. 

“I'm going to fuck you right here. You better not make a sound,” Kat says, unzipping her pants. It is then that Adena feels the bulge between Kat's legs, looking down to find their strap-on protruding from the dark jeans she wore. 

Adena breathes in sharply when the toy runs through her wetness, pushing in slowly until the tip is just barely in, its just enough to tease her. 

Adena's head hits the wall behind her, biting her lip to stay silent when Kat continues to push the toy into her until its fully inside her, both women groaning at the friction, expect Adena groans inwardly while Kat doesn't.

“You love this don't you baby,” Kat whispers into her ear, biting at it while her hips begin to slowly thrust into Adena, who nods while holding onto the wall for support. 

Kat suddenly pulls her other leg up, backing her all the way into the wall so that she is in the air fully, putting her trust all in Kat, who holds the wall as well to keep Adena from falling. 

Meanwhile, Jane and Sutton sit at the bar, boyfriends oblivious to the situation, conversing with one another, smirking knowingly at what the two were most likely doing, which had been each other. 

“I told you we can't go anywhere with them,” Jane says shaking her head, trying to keep from erupting out in laughter. Sutton agrees, sipping her glass of Chardonnay. 

“Well Adena is a nudist, and she might be an exhibitionist as well, which does not surprised at all,” Sutton then says. 

“Ah, what are we talking about,” Ben questions, hearing the last of what Sutton says. 

“Babe, don't worry about it,” Jane tells him, shaking her head, quickly changing the subject. 

Adena sighs, trying her hardest to stay quiet as per Kat’s instructions, biting into Kat's shoulder to muffle the moans she wants to let slip out. 

Kat hisses, picking up her pace feeling the resistance of Adena's wall as she nears her orgasm. She goes harder, wanting Adena to show signs of the two of them sneaking off to fuck in a crowded club. She wants her to walk funny, too show every possible threat to their relationship that Kat is more than enough for her. 

Nails dig into the jacket Kat wore, eyes fluttering as the descent to heaven begins. 

Kat knows Adena by now, knowing that she would not just come undone with just the toy itself, so she slides her fingers into between the two of them, pulling at Adena's clit, not hard enough to hurt her, but just enough so that Adena begins to tremble against her. 

Adena hands move up into black curls, pulling lightly as she rides her orgasm out, hips rolling on the toy as Kat's focus shifts down to watch her. 

Adena secret talent was definitely dancing, and she had a feeling she learned that back home growing up, she’d have to ask, but damn seeing Adena roll her hips to get herself off was so hot. 

When she comes down, Adena breathes deeply as Kat's removes the toy from within her slowly, so that her sensitive walls feels every bit of it. 

Adena wants to cry out at the feeling, but she doesn't look into brown eyes, a smile lacing her lips as she pulls Kat in for another kiss, body aching, but well worth it. 

“That was new,” she then says, which cause a blush to spread against Kat's cheeks. 

“Yeah, well you make me want to be adventurous.”

They kiss again before Kat sets Adena back on her feet then beginning to fix themselves up. 

Fifteen minutes past before they return to their friends, Jane and Sutton both looking at them with knowing looks, sipping their drinks. 

“Oh, what reckless shit did you two get into,” Sutton questions as if she had no idea. 

Adena walks up to her, close enough to whisper in her ear, “I think you know,” she says, pulling back while Kat stands back laughing at the look on Sutton's face. 

Jane holds her hands up, before turning to Ben. Kat knew that this night was going to be good, she called it after all. 


End file.
